


Don't You Ever Tame Your Demons

by shepavellan



Category: The Soul Stone War - Morgan Vane
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Riding, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, sorta PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: It's vampire smut.  That's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Manerkol/Female Character, Manerkol/MC
Kudos: 25





	Don't You Ever Tame Your Demons

Firelight from torches kissed Ellana’s skin with warmth as she wandered the halls, nothing compared to the heat crawling through her stomach and up her spine. Her soulmate was somewhere in this castle testing her patience, and Gods be damned she _would_ find him and have him quell this fire. Manerkol knew good and well she was searching for him and had been wanting him for hours. She could practically feel his smug confidence through the bond they shared, could see the smirk he was likely wearing in her mind’s eye. It wasn’t that he was hiding from her. Certainly not that he didn’t want her just the same. It was only that he took perverse pleasure in her growing desperate enough to seek him out, putting her pride aside in the name of passion.

She hated it.

But here she was, searching all the same, muttering curses under her breath at every empty room. He had far too many for this to be at all fair. She’d tried once, to do the same to him, avoid him until he came looking for her. But time had given him patience in such matters, far more than she had yet. There was simply _nothing_ that compared to being touched by her soulmate, a high she couldn’t duplicate if she tried. She craved it with an intensity that would have frightened her if she hadn’t known Manerkol felt just the same. Which of course made it all the more aggravating that he seemed perfectly capable of staying out of her reach when it suited him. He seemed to like inciting her frustration, if only for the chance to help her work her anger out.

At last, she spotted him, and a little wanting sigh actually left her when her eyes lighted on him. He stood before a fire, top half bare, and the flickering light did absolutely sinful things to his skin. There was a glass of wine - maybe - in his hand, though he seemed much more preoccupied with looking at the swirling contents rather than actually drinking it. He glanced over his shoulder at her when she stumbled to a stop in front of the open doorway, perfectly casual as though he hadn’t been waiting for her.

“Ah, there you are ulaidh, I was wondering if you’d-” Whatever else he’d been going to say was lost when Ellana rushed forward and pressed herself close against his chest, fingers digging into his shoulders to bring her up to his height. Instinctively, his hands had dropped to catch her about the waist, and dropped the glass in the process, deep red liquid spilling out over the rug. Neither of them were able to find it in them to care - Ellana had caught his mouth with hers and they were both lost in one another at once. He stumbled backward, dragging her along, nearly falling into an armchair and pulled her down onto him. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and she nipped at his lip with a pleased whimper. A hiss was her only warning before he gripped her white locks as well, pulling her away to look up at her. His red eyes were dark with lust and intent, and her own gaze followed his tongue as it swept out to clear away the blood she’d drawn.

“Now now darling, is that any way to behave when you want something?” His grin only widened when she huffed and wiggled irritably. “Here I’ve been waiting for my sweet pet to come to me with pleading eyes and sweet words, and instead I get a feisty kitten showing her claws. What ever am I to do with you?” The sting on Ellana’s scalp served to do nothing more than exacerbate the burn within her, and she whined wordlessly in frustration, wriggling again. Her hips shifted restlessly forward against him, and despite his maintained control, she heard a low rumble of want come from him. He pulled her a little closer, to speak against her lips. “Perhaps I should show you just who is the one who takes what they want here, hmm?”

His grip on her hair pulled her head to the side in a firm but slow movement, exposing her neck. Her breathing grew faster as he ran his nose up the column of her throat, inhaling her scent. A moan against her skin vibrated through her, eliciting a shiver. The scrape of fangs against the muscle there had her arching forward, his chuckle equal parts infuriating and arousing. When they at last pierced her skin, a sound between a moan and a sigh came tumbling out of her, and her body went nearly limp in his arms, submitting as she always inevitably did. A dreamy smile came across her face as he drank from her, always thrilled to share her essence with him, to give herself to her soulmate in a way she never could with another.

He pulled away far too soon for her liking, but she remained obediently still as he lapped at the mark on her throat, shivering at the feel of his cool tongue. He pulled her into another kiss, deep and long, moaning into her. He rested his forehead against hers when she pulled away to breathe heavily, and ran a knuckle up her throat from her collarbone to her chin. “That’s a good pet. So well behaved. Now what is it you want ulaidh?”

She whimpered again, hips twitching wantonly. “Fuck me Manerkol. Please?” She buried her face against his throat, planting little butterfly kisses to his skin. “I need you.”

He very nearly purred, running his fingers up and down her spine. “Who am I to deny my love? Stand up for me ulaidh.”

She whined at having to separate from him, but a warning growl had her doing as he said, albeit with a pout. His hands were on her at once, fingers skimming up under her top to reveal her stomach and waist, and he pulled her forward to kiss the sensitive skin there. She shivered and sighed, and pulled the fabric over her head at his prompting. His lips wandered up to her chest, cool tongue circling her nipples and making her mewl. So caught up she was in the sensation of him sucking the skin into his mouth, she didn’t notice him undoing the fastenings at her waist until he pulled the fabric down and away. She kicked the garments away impatiently, and drops her head back when one hand traces up her inner thigh toward her center. Wet kisses trailed down her abdomen in a haphazard line as his fingers danced across her wet flesh, not giving her enough pressure to do anything but arouse her further. She whined and did her best not to buck her hips forward, fingers digging into his shoulders for purchase. He at last took hold of her by the waist and licked a long line up her slit, flicking his tongue across her clit to make her nearly squeal. Chuckling against her shivering skin, he set in fully, running his tongue in circles against her and teasing her entrance with a finger when her nails nearly draw blood on his back. 

Her moans grew louder as he ran the flat of his tongue back and forth over her, her peak approaching rapidly, only for him to pull away. A cry of frustration left her, but he immediately pulled her down onto him once more, straddling him. It took only a moment to realize he’d freed himself while she was lost in the sensation of his mouth, and she shifts over him to take him inside her, only slowing when his grip on her hip prevents her from burying him within her. He enjoyed savoring her - despite her frequent insistence for _harder, faster, **more**_ \- and would not be hurried. His entrance into her was slow and her head fell back once more once she was seated fully onto him. He leaned forward to press kisses to her chest as she adjusted to him, and hissed when she clenched around him. One eye opened to shoot him a teasing look, tightening again, mischievous smile stretching her mouth. He pulled her forward to murmur into her ear, voice dark and deep.

 _“Petulant thing._ Have you no patience?” He used the grip he had on her hips to roll her slowly against him, and high keen leaving her throat. “I suppose I’ll just have to teach it to you.”

The slow sensuous pace continued, her rocking steadily against him no matter how she tried to hurry him. His strength far outmatched her own, and he kept the roll of their hips steady and languorous. When she begged prettily for faster, he only slowed the pace further, until she finally gave in and submitted to his sensual rocking. He loosened his grip on her then, purring as he felt her keep it up, running his hands over her back. She dropped her head against his shoulder, arms looped around his neck, moaning each time she took him in once again. He pressed sweet kisses to her neck and ear, murmuring praise to her. How lovely she was in the firelight, how well she was doing for him, what a good pet she was.

Heat was building slowly in her belly with each roll, coiling within her abdomen and seeping through her veins. Her peak approached so slowly she was almost unaware of it, cresting steadily forward and over it rather than shooting through her. Warmth suffused her whole being, and she moaned low and long into his throat, pressing her hips tightly to his as it went through her, taking complete hold of her. He wrapped his arms tight around her and gave a few shallow, steady thrusts, never pulling fully out of her, and groaned when he found his own pleasure, filling her. It left them both slowly, and she shivered in his arms as she gently came down, chest heaving unsteadily. He pressed his cheek to hers as they both caught their breath, brushing sweaty hair away from her temple with gentle fingers.

“Feeling better ulaidh?” he asked when speech had returned. 

She hummed with a nod, wrapping her limbs a little tighter around him. “Yes. Take me to bed?”

A somewhat still breathless chuckle left him. “So demanding tonight. Very well, pet.” He lifted her easily, carrying her across the room to the bed they’d not been able to get to. He laid her gently onto it, smiling when she reached needily for him as he climbed in beside her. She curled against his chest, sighing with a smile. His fingers carded through her short hair, combing it free of tangles.

Her smile faltered only slightly when he spoke once more, voice dark and seductive. “Don’t think you won’t be punished for being so naughty tonight though, pet. You’ll have a lesson to learn when you wake.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and she could hear the wicked smirk in his voice. “Sleep well.”


End file.
